The Perks of Being a Molehog
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Jesse is a boy diagnosed with paranoia and he has become anti-social and isolates himself from the world. But when he is turned into a molehog and transported to the 'Ice Age' world by a unknown entity, he develops a friendship with Louis and they become closest of friends and Louis helps Jesse overcome his paranoia. Rated T for nightmarish images and some blood.


** A/N: So far, lots of stuff has been going on and this sorta based on my life, only it's one of those transported to another world stories. It's a movieverse, don't know what it means? Go look it up on 'Urban Dictionary'. And, also there's gonna be a bond between me and the character I can relate to the most, Louis the molehog, because we can be shy at times and feel like we're invisible to the girls we are crushing on, also I like the idea of brotherhood when it comes to stories like this. Enjoy.**

Seventeen year old Jesse Hawthorne tossed and turned in his bed only to wake up and get out of bed. He looked over at his alarm clock to see it was 3:38 in the morning, three hours before he had to wake up for real. He went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He gazed upon the dark circles under his brown eyes, his slightly dark brown hair that was in the hair style of his favorite comedian, Shane Dawson, his skin was a very pasty white, enough to be very pale white. Jesse heard creaky footsteps come from the hardwood stairs.

"Uh, is anybody there?" he asked. He went over to the stairs to see nobody there. Jesse sighed and turned around to see a peculiar figure in all black clothes wearing a metal mask that looked like the guitarist from 'Slipknot' would wear and then the figure grabbed him by the collar of his black long sleeve pajama shirt. But before the figure could to anything else, he was woken up by music.

"(Gasp)" Jesse jolted out of his bed and looked at his alarm clock. This clock was the kind that played music when the wake-up alarm set off, the song that was playing was 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. He pressed a button and the music shut off and it was now quiet. Jesse sighed and got out of bed, he wore black pajama shorts that went to his knees, and his black long sleeved pajama shirt that had some tears in the fabric on the chest area, and got into the shower.

"What is wrong with me? These nightmares are starting to happen nightly now" Jesse whispered to himself. Jesse was a very troubled teen, he was diagnosed with paranoia at age fourteen, and he felt as if everyone around him was a threat, or out to get him, and he'd see those kinds of people in his nightmares when he slept. His nightmares sometimes kept him up for hours at night and he developed the dark circles under his eyes. The only time Jesse ever felt secure was when he was near his parents or whenever he was alone in his own house. As soon as Jesse felt like he was clean enough, he turned the hot water off and changed into his clothes. His normal clothes were usually a black long sleeve shirt like his pajama shirt only this one was perfect and had no tears in the fabric, and gray jeans that were torn at the knees, and he wore some black combat boots that used to belong to his dad when he was his age and enlisted in military academy.

"Well, here comes another crappy day of my crappy life" Jesse moaned under his breath while he dried his hair with a towel. He then made himself breakfast, which was two toaster waffles with no butter and just syrup, normally he had every morning. As soon as it was time to go to school, which was usually 7:35 because school started at 8:00, he picked up his black satchel and ran out the door.

The pale skinned boy walked through the woods near his house, which was always the perfect shortcut to his school for him. Snapping twig sounds could be heard nearby. Jesse then looked around him to see a bush rustling and he just ran away. He then tripped over a root that stuck out of the ground and landed landed on a small patch of grass that was large enough for his entire body to fall down on. The sky then went dark with storm clouds and the same figure with the same mask from Jesse's nightmare came down and placed his hand on Jesse's face and that was the last thing he knew before seeing the eyes of the figure glow blue through the mask and blacking out.

**A/N: I know, pretty short for a first chapter, but at least I was able to think of something. Just to let you know, this is NOT a horror story, because of the dark figure who wears a 'Slipknot' mask in Jesse's nightmares does sound horror-ish, but I assure you the good stuff comes in chapter.**


End file.
